


why they lost their minds and fought the wars

by ffirxheart



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Empire of Storms Spoilers, F/M, The wedding we never got, Throne of Glass Spoilers, Wedding, just rowaelin being the best couple ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffirxheart/pseuds/ffirxheart
Summary: Basically the Rowaelin wedding scene we never got.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	why they lost their minds and fought the wars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> This is my first time actually posting anything I write, but it's not my first work.  
> I was missing ToG like crazy these last few weeks and I decided to reread the entire series, and at the ending of Empire of Storms I was so sad that we didn't get their wedding scene, so I decided to do it.  
> Title comes from the song "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift :)

_"Rowan, I need you to do something for me"  
_  
Aelin wasn't sure she was breathing properly. One look in his eyes and she knew he would destroy the world if she asked him. She looked at where their hands were clasped, hers so much smaller in contrast to his.  
"Aelin, you can ask me anything." he said, squeezing her calloused fingers.  
Tears started pooling in her eyes and she felt the nausea creeping up on her, as she remembered why she was asking this of him. Inhaling deeply, she started:  
" This is not how I would've wanted it to go down. Certainly not the right mood. But we don't have the luxury to wait until we go back to Terrasen".  
" What are you talking about?" he cocked his head to the side, eyebrows joining together in confusion.  
" I'm saying..." another deep breath. " Marry me, Rowan".  
When he didn't answer she lowered her eyes, thinking she pushed too far, regretting saying the words. Not because she regretted what she asked, but because she was so scared that the delicate peace they built after months of healing together would break like glass on the floor. She waited until she felt his fingers lifting her chin up so their eyes were leveled.  
" I want nothing more than to be able to call you my wife, Fireheart. I want nothing more than to be able to wake up next to you everyday and being the one person you can count on for better or worse." he already was, she wanted to say. " But I have nothing to offer you. I have no lands, no money, no armies. Are you sure?"  
She smiled weakly.  
" Pretend that I'm not the queen of a broken kingdom. Pretend I'm just Aelin and you're just Rowan. Pretend we're not going to war against demons who want to obliterate us", she inhaled, preparing herself for the next words. " It's a time of uncertainty. My own crown has been denied from me. Everything is uncertain, and ever since I met you you have been the only thing certain. I am asking this of you because I love you. I am in love with you. But I also ask this with my kingdom in mind. If anything happens to me..."  
" Nothing is happening to you", he cut her off, and she placed her fingers on his mouth in silent order.  
" Like I said, things are uncertain. Unpredictable. If anything happens to me, I want Terrasen to be in the hands of someone I trust with my whole life. And that person is you. I don't care if you haven't anything to offer me. You have already given me enough by giving me you heart. Please, Rowan"  
The tears finally started falling as her voice broke on the last two words.  
Slowly, so slowly, he leaned and kissed away one tear. Then another. Then he kissed the tip of her nose. Her closed eyes, her brow. He pulled away to look at her and cupped her jaw.  
" Of course I will marry you, Fireheart. And you'll have to be careful if you want to keep it a secret, because I will want to roar to the entire world that you are mine."  
She laughed at that and felt her heart swelling. In that moment she thought it was possible to die from how much you loved someone.  
" Well I suggest you be on your best behavior, you don't want to alert our enemies of our location with your roars."  
He kissed her lips and she looked more in peace that she had been in weeks.  
" We have to get the Captain of the ship", she said, rising and brushing away her tears. " And Lysandra and Aedion as our witnesses"

~~~~~~~

Rowan had imagined his wedding to Aelin a lot since they admitted their mutual feelings. He never would've thought it would happen on a ship in the dead of night, with only the shape-shifter and the Wolf of the North as witnesses. But as he waited for her and Aedion inside the Captain's cabin, with Lysandra sitting on a chair near the table, he decided he didn't care how or where or how many people attended. In a matter of minutes, he would be her husband and she his wife. His Fireheart. When he heard the door creaking open, his heart thundered in his chest. They didn't have special clothing. They weren't in finery or surrounded by luxury, as he imagined she would've wished for herself when she thought about getting married.  
He took one look at her and it was like the answer to a question that has been asked from the dawn of time. _There you are. I've been waiting for you. It's you. It's you._  
Aedion walked her to the small table where the Captain had spread the blank documents, to be signed after the vows they would exchange to each other. He took her hands in his and she looked up, smiling at him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
He barely heard the words the Captain muttered. Nothing else mattered besides her in that moment. A cataclysmic explosion could have destroyed all existing life and he wouldn't have cared.  
" And now, you may exchange your vows" the Captain said.  
" Aelin, when I met you, I was broken. I had seen so much tragedy and I believed myself not worthy of anything good in the world. When I saw the scars on your back, when I heard your stories I realized I would never want to hear anyone else's stories ever again. I wanted to make stories of our own together. I once promised you that I would give my life for you and for Terrasen. And today I am making that promise again. I offer you no lands, no armies, no money. But I offer Terrasen my sword and my magic. And I offer you my heart. It's yours. No one else's."  
He fought the burning in his eyes only to be met with tears of her own. There was so much he wanted to say to her. So much he wanted to show her, to live with her. He felt like he wasn't really alive until he met her. And he would fight for her happiness until he drew his last breath.  
Aelin took a deep breath.  
" Rowan, I have been fighting for my life every minute since my parents died. I went places I am not proud of. I did things no queen should do. And still, the worst thing I have ever done was run away. I ran away from my past, my kingdom, my name and my crown. You taught me that we don't have to run from the past, but to learn from it. When I met you, I was also broken. Broken in so many pieces that I think I could never have put myself together alone. You went into the darkness with me and you helped me light it. You helped me light the darkness. I never thought I would one day have this, what we have, not after so much loss and heartbreak. You made me want to come alive again. To fight. And for that I shall always love you. And I promise to fight beside you until the Afterworld claims us. I could offer you my lands and my crown. But instead I am offering you my heart, my body and my soul. I love you and I will love until this world is nothing but dust among the stars."  
He realized he was crying when she finally finished. He could not believe that he had been given this. This woman in front of him with a heart of fire.  
" By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."  
When he kissed her, his wife, it was like everyone vanished. Lysandra and Aedion were no more. The ship was long lost. There was only Rowan and Aelin and the stars as witness. He kissed her with such intensity and so much love that he thought he could be dreaming it. When they finally broke apart, still looking in each other's eyes, they heard the Captain say in a low voice:  
" Your Majesties, we are docking in 20 minutes. You need to ... to consummate the wedding."  
Aelin smiled at her husband with mischief in her eyes.  
" Won't be a problem, Captain."  
And so she took his hand, leading him to their own cabin.  
Rowan didn't have the time he would've wanted to properly worship his wife's body, but the 15 minutes they did have with each other seemed like hours. They would have time to have a proper wedding night. They had nothing but time.  
And in that moment, he knew everything was going to be okay. He had her. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
